Aliana Lux Torvald
Notice: For all up-to-date Aliana art and news, visit her at alianafireheart.deviantart.com Aliana, nicknamed 'Ali' is the seventh princess of Gracidea and Roxy's cousin. Her name means 'noble and gracious' in Latin, but in an ancient ice language it means 'one who is of the snow.' Background Ali is the seventh daughter of the rulers of her home realm, Gracidea. She has six older sisters, named Adriana, Aria, Annabeth and Annabelle (the twins), and Alyra, but the oldest, Aurora, disappeared before she was born. She is very happy most of the time, and loves laughing. Her pixie, is, fittingly, Ruby, the Pixie of Mischief. Ali loves to pull pranks on her friends, espcially Stella and Bloom. She has a deep Southern drawl, like most of the people from her realm, but unlike them, can disguise it when need be. Ali, shortly after joining the club, becomes good friends with Layla. The two of them, along with Musa, will often collaborate on dance and ice skating routines. She loves winter sports, especially ice skating, figure and speed. Stella and Bloom dislike Ali because of the long diplomatic feuds between Solaria, Sparks and Gracidea. Stella, and Ali begin to get along after deciding to forget the feud between realms; Bloom, however, continues to be cold when she sees how well Ali and Andy are getting along. Roxy, Layla, and Ali become inseparable after the trip to the Dark Castle in the Vampire realm. Ali, Layla, and Roxy all discover they know many different languages; they will often converse in one of these when they don't want the others to know what they're saying, as the other girls only speak English, and in Tecna and Musa's case, French and Chinese respectively. Story Appearance Civilian Ali is a pale blonde, with ice blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her hair is usually tied back in a braid which reaches the middle of her back; her bangs flop across the right side of her forehead. She usually wears a crop, semi-bikini style hoodie with three sections of color: navy, turquoise blue, and silver. Underneath she wears a white 3/4 length sleeved shirt. Her pants are usually jeans, and she wears turquoise low-top Converse. She also wears a silver snowflake necklace, given to her by her parents upon winning her first skating competiton, referencing the silver snowflake pin she wears in each of her fairy forms. Pajamas Ali's pajamas consist of a white tank top underneath a see-through blue floaty tube top; a pair of white Chinese slippers, and white and blue striped leg and arm warmers. Her hair is pulled back in a side pony with a light blue scrunchie. Western Ali's cowgirl outfit is a pale blue, white, and black checkered western shirt over a white tank top, jeans, and low heeled cowgirl boots, in black. Her hair is pulled back in a pair of braids, and she wears a tan cowgirl hat with a light blue band. Mermaid Ali's mermaid is a dark blue top, similar to her Winx form, only the spikes on the bottom are shorter, and transparent. Her tail is a dark blue, silver, and light blue diamond scale mix over dark gray blue, with dark gray-blue fins and lots of silver chains around her waist and arms. Her hair is down, and wavy, with a silver tiara that has a snowflake in it. Ali also wears her necklace with this outfit. Espionage Ali's spy/espionage outfit is a dark blue, sleeveless hoodie, a black tank top, and black skinny jeans tucked into dark blue lace up boots. Her hair is pulled back into a braid, and she has a pair of black sunglasses. Formal Ali's formal gown is a vintage, dark blue mermaid-style dress. Her hair is down in a curly style, and is very short compared to other times. She wears white heels and long white gloves with sapphire bracelets. Second Civilian Basically the same as her western, only with sneakers and her hair is in a single braid instead. Rockstar Ali's rock star consists of a long, white, long sleeved shirt underneath a long light blue tank top, with a black studded belt on top. Her pants are black skinny jeans, with light blue Converse. She also wears black fingerless gloves with this, and her hair, streaked with black at the ends, is pulled back into a single low ponytail with her bangs hanging in front of her face. Summer Ali's summer dress is a dark cobalt dress, with a white sash and heels. Gymnastics Ali's gymnastics leotard is a simple navy leotard, with her hair in a ponytail, and her requisite necklace, although she keeps it tucked in her leotard to keep in from getting in the way. Witch Ali's witch form, from when she was forced to join the Ice Witches, is a black tube bodysuit with black fingerless gloves, a blue belt, and black boots with blue heels. Her hair is in a long shimmery ponytail, like Icy's, and she wears dark navy lipstick and eyeshadow. Due to the high levels of dark magic used to corrupt and control her, her skin is much paler than normal and she looks exhausted all the time, from struggling with the magic. Winx Ali's Winx form is a dark blue spiked, white spiked, and silver spiked dress resembling Stella's Season 3 dress. Her boots are silver white, and she wears one white biker glove. Her hair is loose, with a silver snowflake pin in it. Of her forms, this most closely resembles her Believix. Charmix Ali's Charmix is a diamond shaped crystalline box with a silver snowflake pin. Enchantix Ali's Enchantix outfit consists of a dark blue, diamond shaped bikini top, with light blue and white transparent spikes underneath; a pair of light silver boyshorts; and a transparent overskirt with a sapphire-, topaz-, and diamond-studded belt. She also wears long white gloves and light blue, gem decorated barefoot sandals. Believix Ali's Believix is a navy blue tie top, secured with a silver snowflake pin, over a white spike crop tank, which is over an ice blue crop spike tank. Her pants are a long pair of navy blue capris, with a silver belt and a transparent spiked overskirt of a pale blue. The boots are white on top with icy blue soles, and long navy socks covering the top. White fingerless gloves reach almost to her shoulders, and a silver snowflake pin is in her hair. Ali's Believix wings, like the rest of her forms, are diamond-shaped, more so than Enchantix and similar to Winx. The insides are white and fade to icy blue towards where they connect to her back, and have navy trim, swirls, and a few navy snowflakes scattered among the rest. The rest of the snowflakes are icy blue on the tops, and become white towards her back. Small diamonds dangle from the very tips of her wings. Ali's Believix power is 'Soul of the Tundra' or 'Anima della tundra.' It helps calm peoples' anger and helps them see things clearly. Sophiex Due to the nature of Ali's powers, she does not have a Sophiex. Instead, she remains either in normal form or regular Believix when the other girls use Sophiex. Lovix Ali's Lovix is her Believix, with longer, fuzzier white socks, as well as her fingerless gloves becoming long arm warmers instead, and the white spikes on her top becoming a long white shirt. Her wings are simple diamond shapes, with white fuzzy outlining and a silvery glow, and a sky blue and silver inside, decorated with a sky blue gem. Powers and Abilities Ali's powers revolve around ice, and depending on how much of it is around her, can increase dramatically in strength, enough to take down the Dragon Fire if she's in a place like the Omega Dimension. Besides her magical powers, Ali is a highly trained martial artist, gymnast, and intelligence field operative, and doesn't necessarily need her powers to be able to fight. She can also sing, and is an almost-Olympic level ice skater. Associated Pet Associated Pixie Relationships Liona Ali and Liona are good friends as well, and roommates at Alfea, although sometimes they get into arguments over missing accessories. Katherine Peters Dalia Aliana does not get along with Dalia very well. She finds Dalia extremely boring and too quiet. Samantha Summer Roxy Andy Category:Fairies